


Ugly Mug

by Anerev



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Art, Gen, mug - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-06 18:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10341669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anerev/pseuds/Anerev
Summary: The ambiguous meaning of "Ugly Mug".





	

**Author's Note:**

> I always wondered, how the unique FaceMug (which you can see in "A Tale of two Stans") came to be.  
> So, here we go.

Ma Pines looked fondly at the mug, her little Stanley had made.

It was the spitting image of his father.

Well, if Filbrick's face would be slightly melted and kind of sagging. Actually she thought, Stanley had captured the characteristics splendidly. It really wasn't too far off.

And luckily he made it without her husband's stupid sunglasses. What was his obsession with them anyway? He always wore those bloody things. At least he took them of for bed.

Also, MugFilbrick smiled (pained it seemed, but still he smiled), which would suit the RealFilbrick, too. But he was a non-smile man, for all their marriage.

Not like before...

 

No, she didn't want to think about it. It always made her sad and upset.

 

Of course, she couldn't let Stanley tell his Pa, that he was the model for his Art Project. Filbrick would surely throw a fit. And she couldn't have that. She had to protect her silly little boy.

Even if it meant she had to tell him enormous lies, why he couldn't show his father the mug.

Which he had worked so hard on. And made with so much love and adoration.

 

 


End file.
